User talk:Roseflame
Welcome Thank you for helping out. You've been an asset to getting this Wikia up and running. GM_RoboPanda Hi, welcome to Solstice: Reborn Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Essene page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Outspark! (Talk) 01:36, February 4, 2011 Hi Rose, my IGN in Reborn is Shizuka, but in SoS I'm Chi Healer. I saw you've been making some nice pages for the other classes, and I want to say great job! Also, I really like the templates you used for the pages, so if you could tell me how to make the pages like that I can add pictures for all the 6 classes and each of their jobs. Again, fantastic job so far, and thanks for taking the time to read this. n_n I'll Deff. take a look at your stuff and no worries about mooching :O, Your doing a great job with the templets so far. By the way i'll make a page about kitties, :O But not till 2marrow. gamerreveiws 06:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unless you plan on making individual NPC linked pages, it was not necessary to make that change. There was a Map (template)I wanted done differently for the way I made the page called Brynhilld to just give a description to lead to other links that refered to Brynhilld (as it is a sectioned town, unlike the other towns). There was another Map (template) I wanted to created just for Towns aside from regular monster maps. I didn't know the actual coding to stop a certain section from entering itself being blank on a page without it reflecting other pages (I am not template savvy, I pretty much learned from what was already there of how to use it, link it, tweak it, etc.). I don't know all the in's and out's of creating certain things (I learn from how I read it and test with it). I pretty much just taught myself the basics of understanding it on Friday of last week (2-4-11). It is a portion of the original coding from Template:Maps. Please take out those NPC being linked unless you plan on making individual NPC pages to link to them. Same goes for the Buildings having links (unless you plan on creating individual Building pages to link them to). "that way you dont have to have to use coordinate for name and name for building" I wanted to do it that way so people didn't get confused when they read the page of where these NPC's are located (in which Inside NPC's don't have coordinates to find them). It's not like people are psychic ya know. If you don't like how I did it, change it. At the moment, the pages look stupid having red lettering to links that don't exist (i.e. NPC's and Buildings). Oh forgot to add...I'm done making maps for the time being. I don't know if I'll continue or not. I'll decide later. Sawars 04:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sorry I was a bit frusterated about it yesterday after spending so much time gathering the information per map. I haven't been able to level my character or anything while gathering this information. As I said though, I'm still a bit new to this and learning as I go. I didn't mean to snap :/ I was done making maps due to the fact that I can't travel far and defend myself from being slaughtered as I travel through the map. I don't just move from map to map and hope I find everything. I actually scan the entire map in search of the things I need to complete the page. It is not an easy task to do and hopefully after leveling a bit more I can continue gathering information. Sawars 18:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thank you very much for your welcome, it is appreciated. I am actually planning on editing and adding some pages, though I'm a bit nervous because this will be my first time contributing heavily to a wiki. I have used wikis for a lot of games that I play and upon seeing that this one has little to no content I feel like helping it get where it needs to be! So with that, I'd be very happy if you could double check my work to make sure I'm not doing anything wrong. :) A quick question, do I -''need''- to add my name/time/date every time I edit something? I don't see a point since the wiki keeps a record of it Zaccea 19:36, February 11, 2011 Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I will be working on the rest of the maps as soon as Reborn is back up. I will have a higher leveled character to run around with and not die easy :D Sawars 15:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It is very nice and easily understood. Great job. Sawars 02:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) YAY! We are mentioned the forums... http://www.outspark.com/forums/showthread.php?t=288745 Sawars 19:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Roseflame. One thing that I think someone should add is how to place templates onto a page. I finished out the Acolyte templates, but I wanted to add the remaining skills. Could someone either show me how to add templates into a page or show me where a walkthrough page exists. I have Whip of Light, Shield of Lightening, Tolerance Enhance, Inferior Vitalizing, and a few other skill trees done. Thanks much and reply ASAP. Innoruuk 15:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Roseflame, Innoruuk again. One thing about this wiki that needs a touch up is the tables. We need to be able to move them around more easily and be able to edit table properties after the fact. It took me an hour to figure out how to properly replace an old skill table with a clean, complete one. Innoruuk 18:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC) hi, i have played secret of solstice up to lvl 19 and i am a magician. i have no clue what happened.. i have no spells at all i dont know where to go to get them. help?